


A Short and Sweet Break

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M, Hope you all want some amatur smut., I hope you like it., It's been like a year since I've written this stuff.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: While doing some prefect work, Randy decides to take a break and have some fun with his girlfriend. (Based off the "Honey Trap" event.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I made this when "Honey Trap" was actually out, but guess who was too scared to post it? I'll just regret this later along with the other ideas I have. As for the title... Maybe one day I'll actually have good titles. Anyway, hope you enjoy! [And Randy is best boy, fight me on this.]

    Average. That’s what this day was.

    [Name] sat on the couch, reading the passages assigned in class that day, while Randy suffered through all his prefect paperwork. Klaus had finally caught Randy after he skipped one too many times to do his experiments, and long story short, Taffy was stuck in a magical trap that Klaus had confiscated. Taffy was fine, but Randy really wanted him back. 

Sneaking a glance at him, [Name] couldn’t help but blush at the sight of Randy. Both their uniform coats were placed over their seats, but his shirt sleeves were pulled up, showing his smooth, surprisingly toned arms, some of the buttons of his shirt weren’t buttoned, revealing a glimpse of his milky chest, and his curly pink hair was pinned out of his face with cute little animal bobby pins, contrasting his usually cheerful eyes that were now tight with focus. Said eyes glanced over, a mischievous grin crossing his face.

    “See something you like?” Instead of his normal, bright voice, he normally spoke with, he spoke with a low, husky voice that sent shivers down [Name]’s spine. She quickly looked away, hiding her face within the textbook.

    “O-of course not! I was… I was just glancing over!” Laughter filled the room as the man rose from his chair, stretching out his sore limbs, before plopping next to [Name], scooping the girl into his lap, arms enveloping the smaller person.

    “R-Randy!?” He nuzzled into the girl’s neck, peppering it with feather-light kisses. She could feel him smiling into her skin.

    “C’mon [Name], we’ve been working hard all day, why not enjoy a little break?”

    “B-but we’re in your office! What if someone walks in?!”

    “Don’t worry, I’ll  lock the door.” He whipped his wand out, and with a flick of the wrist, it was done. He dropped his wand, his hand now caressing her face, looking deep into her [color] eyes before kissing her deeply. All hesitation left her as she turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck, returning the kiss with just as much, if not more passion.

She could feel him smile as her tongue explored his mouth, tasting sugar everywhere it touched, until neither of them had any breath left in them. [Name] looked away, concern overcoming her features. 

“[Name], are you okay? If you want to stop we can.”

 

    “N-no! I’m fine, it’s just… I’m wondering if we even have time to do this. Putting our uniforms on alone takes a good bit of time.”  
“Well… We could just keep them on, it’d be like eating candy inside of a wrapper, except much sweeter…” 

“I don’t know if I really like being compared to cand- oh~” 

Randy bit into [Name]’s neck, sucking as if she were a butterscotch. Biting her lip to conceal herself, she tried to distract herself by unbuttoning the remainder of his mismatched shirt, feeling the broad expanse of his chest. It always managed to surprise her. The man seemed to eat nothing but sweets, yet it never seemed to affect his body. She peppered his chest in feather-light kisses as he copied her previous movements, quickly undoing each of the buttons, revealing the frilly piece underneath.

“Oh boy, you’re really testing me right now, I just wanna eat you up~”

“T-then why don’t you?”

That was all the confirmation the man needed before placing [Name] back on the couch and flipping up her skirt. Once again, red covered the girl’s features.

“ Y-you’re going a bit faster than usual Randy.”

“Well, as much as I’d like to savor you, we are in my office. I’ll have to be a bit faster, is that alright?”

“Of course, anything’s alright if I’m with you.”

He gave her a gentle smile as his hands trailed up her [color] thighs, fingers hooking around the waistband. [Name] lifted up her legs so he could slide them off, letting him toss them aside. He spread her legs out more, shuffling inside, and was concealed by [Name]’s skirt.

“Man, I don’t think you’ve ever been this wet this fast! We should do this way more often~”

“Don’t you dare think about making this a daily occura- AH!”

Without warning, he suddenly dived in, licking and sucking at [Name]’s sensitive nub, while one of his large fingers entered deep inside of her. It seemed that no matter how many times they did this, it always seemed unreal, the pleasure he could bring her. What made it worse was that she couldn’t tell what his next move would be since he was hidden by her skirt. The only thing she could see him do was unbutton his pants to help relieve some of the pressure he was feeling, and even then she could barely see it. As for her body, it only seemed capable of was trying to close her legs, which her boyfriend prevented, and keeping her mouth shut. If anyone happened to walk by and hear her make such sounds, it would kill her.

She didn’t even realize that he had added not one, but two more fingers inside in her struggle to keep silence, but she did notice when he stopped. Randy scrambled out from under her and brought a single finger to his lips, confusing [Name].

“Randy, are you in there or not?! I brought more paperwork.”

Fear shot down [Name]’s spine at the sound of Prefect Klaus. Both of them looked at each other in worry, most people couldn’t enter if the door was locked, but certain people had keys that let them enter most any room.

Prefect Klaus was one of those people.

At the jiggle of keys, they scrambled to find somewhere to hide. Luckily, there was a large wardrobe closet that held spare uniforms in case they had to stay overnight for work. The two crawled inside and shut the doors, having just enough room for both of them as long as they faced each other. They were dead silent as they heard the door open, and not one, but two pairs of clicks enter the room.

“Strange, I could’ve sworn I heard someone in here… At least he’s been doing his share of the paper work.”

“Brother, what do you want me to do with this paper work?”

[Name] could barely hide her sharp intake of breath as she felt Randy’s hands wander to her legs, lifting them to wrap around his waist. She could feel him rutting against her, a shaky sigh escaping her. He leaned into her ear, and despite the fact that she couldn’t see, she knew he was grinning from ear to ear.

“Remember [Name], be quiet, unless you want Klaus and Elias to find out.”

Without further warning, he quickly entered [Name], who hid her face in his chest, a futile attempt to help muffle herself. Randy seemed bigger than usual, and the sensations only seemed to be heightened by the darkness they resided in. The only things [Name] could hear was her own muffled whimpers, and the completely clueless Goldstein brothers, which strangely made it all the better.

 

“ Well, if he’s not back by now, I doubt he’ll be back for a while. I guess I’ll just have to wait for later.”

“What do you think he’s even doing? You think he’d be hard at work to get that bear of his back.”  
“I figure he’s out for a quick dinner, it is around that time.”

A particularly hard thrust nearly had [Name] crying out as she threw her head back, the rest of the brother’s conversation turning into static. The man with cotton candy hair took the opportunity to latch onto one of her rosy buds that slipped from the confines of her bra, making a whole new hue of crimson cross her face. It was like her wanted them to be caught, teasing her like this. Just as she thought it was over for them, a heavenly sound crossed both their ears.

The sound of the door opening and closing. It was silent for a while, before Randy spoke.

“I-I’m pretty sure they’re gone now [Name], make as much noise as you like~”

It was like a huge weight was lifted off her chest. She didn’t even moan, she actually sobbed from the relief of finally being able to fully enjoy the sensations. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she smashed her lips against his, tightly clutching at his shirt that loosely hung off of him. His passion was intensified seeing her in such a state, and he returned the kiss with the same amount of passion, pinning her to the wall of the wardrobe, he pounded into her with a newfound vigor, panting heavily from the intensity.

\---------------------------------------------

He would never admit it to his brother, but this was stupid.

Elias had many things to do, and sitting here waiting for a man(child) who probably wouldn’t show up for hours just to tell him one thing he probably already knew wasn’t one of them. At first, it was just boring. He was just sitting on the couch until he noticed something that stuck out in the professional-looking room. Having nothing better to do, he crept closer and picked up the object.

It was a pair of panties.

Dear God, it was a bright red, frilly pair of women’s panties.

His face exploded with color as they fell out of his hand. He couldn’t even think of a proper response. The silence of the room was soon cut however from a familiar voice.

“I-I’m pretty sure they’re gone now [Name], make as much noise as you like~”

It was muffled, but it was there nonetheless. As soon as he heard it, sob-like sounds, also muffled, filled the room, along with grunts and heavy breathing. Looking towards the source of the noise, Elias saw a large wardrobe, similar to the one in Klaus’ office, that seemed to be barely shaking.

He honestly didn’t know what he expected, but it sure as Hell wasn’t that.

The golden-haired boy rushed over and threw the doors open, only for his face to go redder than the panties.

There was his classmate, [First] [Last Name], being… “Pounded” for current lack of a better term, by his other classmate, and the second Prefect of the academy, Randy March. Her face was buried into his chest, seemingly unaware of them being intruded upon, whereas Randy looked back in fear, only for it to to melt into relief.

    “A-ah, Elias! I was worried that it was Klaus, if you don’t mind, I’ll be wit- d-damn… I’ll be with you in just a minute!”

He didn’t stop the entire time. Elias just took one last glance at the two before quietly closing the door. He simply sat on the couch, hands clasped together as he tried to ignore the sounds protruding from the closet.

\-------------------------------------

It didn’t take much longer for them to finish, but when they walked out, clothes haphazardly fixed, Elias wasn’t sure of who was more embarrassed, him or [Name]. Once she noticed him, she just froze in place. Randy on the other hand acted as if nothing had happened at all.

    “So Elias, can I help you with anything?” [Name] was just sitting on the couch, covering her face in shame as Randy started to work on more paperwork.

    “U-um, Klaus wanted me to tell you that he needs these reports done by tomorrow evening, that’s all.” The boy quickly made his way to the door, but was called out before he made it through.

    “Thank you Elias! By the way, I’d appreciate it if you left Klaus out of all this. See you in class tomorrow~”

    There was no way he’d be able to look either of them in the face tomorrow.


End file.
